Triangle・Star
Triangle・Star (トライアングル・スター) is a song sung by SoLaMi♡SMILE. It debuts in Episode 89. Performers SoLaMi♡SMILE - (PriPari Movie), (Episode 89), (Episode 90), (Episode 91), (Episode 95), (Episode 101), (Episode 151), (Episode 153) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Toraianguru We are friends Step by step Kitto kantan datta nda! Fīringu ga pittanko (YES!) (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara… Issho ni utaitai purīzu! Motto ne, kagayakitai! Dakara ne, ganbatteru yo! Don'na yume datte, San'nin nara mireru! Kashikoma! Tondecchau ndayo! Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara Negai no hate made ikō! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukutchaou! Kirarin! |-| Kanji= トライアングル わかっていたんだよ、ずっとね！(はじめから) We are friends 気付いたんだ、出会った瞬間に Step by step 手を取ってくれたから(はじまったの) きっとカンタンだったんだ！フィーリングがピッタンコ スマイルは口元が基本的トレードマーク 笑顔に(YES！) 浮かんだ(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) 飛んでけ！シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから… 一緒に歌いたいプリーズ！ もっとね、輝きたい！ だからね、頑張ってるよ！ どんな夢だって、 三人ならみれる！ かしこま！ 飛んでっちゃうんだよ！ シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから 願いの果てまでイコー！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座をつくっちゃおう！ |-| English= Triangle We knew it clearly! From the beginning that We are friends As we noticed this already when we first met Step by step When you got hold of my hand Is when it began I’m sure that it is easy! Our feelings are in harmony Your basic trade mark is your mouth's shape when you smile The special triangle Appears When you smile! Jump! Shooting star Wherever you go just look at the sky And make a wish My everlasting friend ONE FOR ALL! Although you can't do it when you are alone It will come true as this is a live Please come if you want to sing together with us! I want to shine more Therefore I am working very hard Whatever dream it is There are three people who can see it Capisce! Just fly Shooting star Wherever you go just look at the sky And make a wish My everlasting friend ONE FOR ALL! Although you can't do it when you are alone It will come true as this is a live Let's go to the end of our dreams Triangle･Twinkle Star! Triangle･Twinkle Starlight! Let’s create the triangular constellation! Full version Romaji= Toraianguru ( ) We are friends Step by step ( ) Kitto kantan datta nda! Fīringu ga pittanko (YES!) (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Tondeke! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara… Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukuridasou! Make up our dream! We are the one! Sora mite waratte, nakayoku natta nda (YES!) (YES!) Supesharu ^▽^ (Sankakkei)! (Point of Arrow!) Sēnode Jumping Up! Hoshi ni tatchi shiyou! Todoke hāmonī! (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Manten no supottoraito ga ne, furisosoideru (YES!) ALL FOR ONE! Anata no negai, watashi no negai ne (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanaeyou (Un!) Dakara issho ni ne San'nin nara mireru! Tondecchau ndayo! Shūtingu・sutā Doko e itte mo sora wo miagetara (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Nagareboshi ni chikatchau yo...zutto tomodachi! (YES!) ONE FOR ALL! Hitori dattara dekinai koto demo (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanau yo (Ne!) Sore ga raibu dakara Jumping Up! Hoshi ni tatchi shiyou! Todoke hāmonī! (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Manten no supottoraito ga ne, furisosoideru (YES!) ALL FOR ONE! Anata no negai, watashi no negai ne (Kirarin☆kira! Kira! Kira!) Kanaeyou (Un!) Dakara issho ni ne Negai no hate made ikō! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru hanarenai yo...supesharuna ^▽^(sankakkei)! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutā! Toraianguru・tuinkuru・sutāraito! Toraianguru seiza wo tsukutchaou! |-| Kanji= トライアングル わかっていたんだよ、ずっとね！(はじめから) We are friends 気付いたんだ、出会った瞬間に Step by step 手を取ってくれたから(はじまったの) きっとカンタンだったんだ！フィーリングがピッタンコ スマイルは口元が基本的トレードマーク 笑顔に(YES！) 浮かんだ(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) 飛んでけ！シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから… 一緒に歌いたいプリーズ！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座を創りだそう！ Make up our dream！ そろってないと描けない だって、そうでしょ？ We are the one！ いつだって支えあってるよ One！Two！Three！ これって、最高の奇跡！ きっと、そうだよ！ 空見て笑って、仲良くなったんだ スマイルは不思議ね、アッという間にチームメイト 手と手を(YES！) 繋いで(YES！) スペシャル^▽^(さんかっけい)！(Point of Arrow！) せーのでJumping Up！ 星にタッチしよう！届けハーモニー！ (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 満天のスポットライトがね、降りそそいでる(YES！) ALL FOR ONE！あなたの願い、わたしの願いね (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶えよう(うん！)だから一緒にね 願いの果てまでイコー！ もっとね、輝きたい！ だからね、頑張ってるよ！ どんな夢だって、 三人ならみれる！ かしこま！ 飛んでっちゃうんだよ！ シューティング・スター どこへ行っても空を見上げたら (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 流れ星に誓っちゃうよ…ずっとトモダチ！(YES！) ONE FOR ALL！ひとりだったらできないことでも (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶うよ(ね！)それがライブだから 一緒に歌って Jumping Up！ 星にタッチしよう！届けハーモニー！ (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 満天のスポットライトがね、降りそそいでる(YES！) ALL FOR ONE！あなたの願い、わたしの願いね (キラリン☆キラッ！キラッ！キラッ！) 叶えよう(うん！)だから一緒にね 願いの果てまでイコー！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　離れないよ…スペシャルな^▽^(さんかっけい)！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スター！ トライアングル・トゥインクル・スターライト！ トライアングル　星座をつくっちゃおう！ |-| English= Audio Trivia *This song shares its tune with Pe~rfect with Pri. Gallery See Triangle・Star/Video Gallery and Triangle・Star/Photo Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Music Category:In-Show